<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Throne by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053766">The Throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Cock Warming, F/M, light murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let them come, let them visit, let them see just where you sit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s only one throne, in the throne room.</p><p>This surprises people, when they come to visit. Surprises ambassadors who have come to visit you, for there are two rulers of the galaxy, but only one throne. You never mind, not really. Let them come, let them visit, let them see just where you sit.</p><p>You’re seated now, on his lap. Seated there and held close, crushed to his chest. Sitting sideways your legs dangle gracefully over the armrest of the huge structure, for like everything else under Kylo’s command, it is grand.</p><p>There’s a team of officers before you, all with their boots spit shined and polished. You spare a glance down to Kylo’s large feet, see how they’re wrapped in shiny leather. </p><p>Your reflection smiles back at you, and you’re pleased at your tongue could do a better job than the droids these men exploit.</p><p>“Proceed.” Kylo tells them, as the officers begin to one by one relay their reports.</p><p>They know better than to do anything other than bow to you, for when you’re in their presence, even Kylo heels. A guard dog through and through, loyal to his master. Unlike the masters which came and died before you, you adore your man, your husband, your Supreme Leader.</p><p><em>Kylo, </em>you hum across the Force, his eyes flitting to yours for a moment before pretending to listen to the droll that these stately men attempt. They want to catch your interest, that much is clear. You don’t give it to them, instead settle yourself and move on his lap so that you may get more comfortable, <em>Shall we have a little fun?</em></p><p>He holds you close, crushingly so. You are precious, the galaxy knows it. You are sacred, the Force knows it. It shimmers around you as your hips shift slightly, making you gasp a little, making you sigh. His cock is in you, kept rigid and hot. He asks for this sometimes, when he’s too wound up, when he’s too riled. He’ll ask you to sit on his lap, sit on his cock, keep him calm. He finds solace in your body, sucks calm from your cunt, and you are more than happy to give it to him.</p><p>“How?” He asks aloud, making them cut themselves off, not wanting to dare interrupt Kylo when he speaks.</p><p>You only roll your hips again, moan.</p><p>The officers don’t dare say a word, though you know they must be getting hot in their boots, from the way they shift, the way the leather of their gloves creaks from clenched fists. You sigh again for their benefit, grinning when you can feel Kylo’s arms tighten around you still. He hears their thoughts, his possession flaring around you in little sparks where the Force snaps and cracks.</p><p><em>Tell me what they’re thinking.</em> You whisper in his mind, knowing he can hear you too, knowing he’s always listening.</p><p><em>They want you.</em> He replies back, tucking you further against him as his mouth moves on autopilot, sucking marks against the broad expanse of your throat.</p><p>
  <em>They can’t have me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No they fucking can’t.</em>
</p><p>You belong to no one, no one at all. You can come and go as you please, do whatever you wish, the galaxy lets you. </p><p>But it is undisputed, that if there were ever to be someone to whom you belonged, it would be to him.</p><p>You’re wearing something sultry, something slinky, something that barely covers you at all. A silver collar and arm bands are the only structure for thin beautiful sheer fabric to drape across your body. It ripples and pools around Kylo, slips and slides down the throne. The under-layer is bunched up enough so that Kylo could thrust himself into your wanting pussy, could have you sit comfortably so you wouldn’t get cold.</p><p>You always complained after how cold you were, and Kylo lets you sap the heat from his body. He always did run hot.</p><p><em>Keep yourself in. </em>You instruct, and he’s quick to obey.</p><p>Kylo’s hands grip your waist as you begin to move, begin to rotate yourself so that instead of sideways on his lap, you sit with your back flush against his chest. Your head lolls back and rests against his shoulder, as the angle of his cock in you rubs deliciously up against your gspot.</p><p><em>Good, this is good. </em>Kylo hums, before regarding the officers and shooting them a dirty glare with, “Continue.”</p><p>They stammer over themselves, try their best to cover their raging hard-ons. You grin, though they can’t see it from how your face is buried in Kylo’s neck. Your body is nearly on full display for them, for the whole universe to see. Your nipples peak through the sheer fabric of your gown, and even though there is so much fabric piling and pooling around you, the contours of your body are highlighted, illuminated by the Force.</p><p>It kisses you, sweet touches atop your skin, your face your arms your ankles, as Kylo’s hand covers your pussy. A few leather clad fingers rub at your clit lazily, slowly. Everything is slow, here in the throne room, everything is slow when he makes a show of his claim on you, his obsession, his possession.</p><p>“Stars!” You moan softly when he draws so much slick from your cunt, coating his cock which is throbbing inside you, and oh now the officers really are flushed, now they really are irritated.</p><p>“Supreme Leader – ” One of them moves to complain, to say something. What, you’re not sure, for Kylo didn’t even pull his hand away from your pussy to snap his neck, simply sent the officer flying, cracking his skull against marble pillars, body slumping boneless to the floor.</p><p>“Anyone else?” Kylo demands as still he adds more and more pressure to your clit making you come, making your body writhe on his cock, panting sweating moaning on his hand.</p><p>They shake their head, and to the best of their ability get through the meeting, all while you loop your arms around Kylo’s shoulders sweetly, give them a devilish grin.</p><p>There’s only one throne, in the throne room. But that’s alright, you reason as Kylo’s arms tighten further around you.</p><p>With a lap like your husband’s, why would you want to sit anywhere else?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked, "Anything with SupremeLeader!Kylo or MobKylo being super protective and possessive of you. Maybe like sitting in his lap in front of all of his followers teasing you or teasing him in front of everyone"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>